Casino Bust
Casino Bust is the second Agency mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction Rico must find Karl Blaine, a drunken Agency sleeper asset, in order to gain information on Tom Sheldon. Maria Kane takes Rico to Karl Blaine's Residence, but Karl is not there. A TV is on and shortly afterward, President Pandak "Baby" Panay announces "People of Panau. It is I, your beloved President. Today I have issued the order to close down and clear out the den of foreign decadence called Panau Falls Casino. All foreign nationals in this casino will be rounded up and tried before deportation. Let it be known that those who harbor foreign criminals and unpatriotic scum will be brought before the court and tried as traitors." Upon arriving here, Rico will remark "I've seen some dumps in my time, but this place..." Rico will also say "Sheesh", but the text isn't shown on screen. Maria will remark "It's worse than we expected." Jade Tan appears behind Maria, pointing her revolver at her, resulting in Rico pointing his gun at her. Shortly after introducing themselves, Jade tells them that Karl is at Panau Falls Casino, which means he is probably in danger now. Jade takes Rico there on her motorcycle and Maria goes back on the helicopter. Jade drops Rico off near the casino and tells him to hurry and explains that if the government catches Karl, she's probably going to be the next one to be hunted for. She leaves in a rush, calling Rico a "Spook". Walkthrough There are soldiers in front of the building that while are not needed to be killed, are recommended to eliminate since they will constantly be shooting at you. There's also a Demolition Officer that will throw triggered explosives at you, so keep a distance from him. One method to kill the Demolition Officer is by shooting or grapple him to one of the cars available and ride it until he bleeds out and dies. Make sure that you are in a safe distance from him because immediately after you kill him because a number of his grenades deploy from his belt and blow up. Afterwards, Maria informs you that soldiers have planted breaching charges to get to Karl Blaine and that you must grapple your way up. If you are new to the game and don't know how to climb up the building check the intel section of your PDA. Once you reach the top, there will be soldiers guarding the bombs. On each tower, there will be three guards around each bomb. There are also two weapon boxes on each tower, both containing one assault rifle each. The bombs are located near the edge by the door, and there will be an indicator so they can't be missed. Once all troops have been eliminated and all bombs disarmed, Maria informs you that the Panau Military has sent helicopters to kill Karl Blaine. They must be taken down in order to save Blaine. One way to do this is to hijack the first helicopter and then use the helicopter's miniguns to shoot down the second one. Alternatively, you could just shoot down the first helicopter with the assault rifle and the second helicopter won't show up. If you don't know how to hijack the helicopters, check the intel section in your PDA. After taking the helicopters down, a cutscene is shown where the military closes in on Karl Blaine's location and proceeds to start having a shoot-out with him. Karl is in the overpass tunnel that connects the towers. Maria Kane then directs you to save Karl Blaine by getting inside the overpass tunnel. There are two quick ways to get into the overpass tunnel: by shooting out the large windows on the side and parachuting into them, or by landing on the roof of the overpass tunnel and entering via a hatch above the center. Once Rico is in, there will be another cutscene where Rico tells Karl that he's here to help him, in exchange for information on Tom Sheldon. At one point, a grenade is tossed at them, which Rico tosses back. They keep talking until two grenades are tossed at them. Rico swiftly grabs Karl Blaine and jumps out of the window. They land near Karl's Saas PP12 Hogg. At this point the player has control of Rico again. You'll be instructed to double grapple the car to a nearby tractor, to pull it onto the road. This is not timed, so you could collect the nearby resource item near the temple on Karl's side of the road if you want. Get on the roof of Karl's car after pulling his car out and stay in the Stunt position. Karl will drive back to his house and you'll have to protect the car from any government goons. Tips for the pursuit: *It is advised not to waste any ammunition on the engine part of the pursuer's vehicles. Shoot at the tires; this will cause their cars to flip over or go slower. *Dual-grappling a car to a solid object, including the ground, may make it crash. This is the most effective method if you have no ammunition. *On the bridge, since you are moving fast enough, you can dual-grapple a car to the edge of the bridge and watch it fly over the side. You can also do this in the forest to cause them to hit trees. This also saves ammunition. *When low on health, cling to the front of Karl's car. You might still get shot, but fewer soldiers will be able to hit you, allowing Rico to heal a little. *Don't use grenades. They will either bounce off whatever they hit and miss completely or do little damage to the cars pursuing you. It is strongly advised to follow tips 2 and 3 for the best ammunition management. Once arriving back at Karl Blaine's Residence, there will be another cutscene. Karl offers to download information onto Rico's PDA to help him on his mission and also provides beacons to access the black market dealer. He also downloads the information about the factions of the islands. After the mission After completing the mission, the PDA will automatically open, giving you map markers for the first faction missions. The next Agency mission is The White Tiger, but more Chaos points must be earned to unlock it. The faction missions are a great way to advance the game at this point as they will reward additional chaos points and various black market items. Rico is now free to roam Panau and cause chaos however he sees fit. If the player decides to explore, it is advised to keep on the lookout for resource parts, as they can serve in a variety of roles, including weapon and vehicle upgrades, health improvements, and other perks that will drastically help further down the game. Trivia *In the 2009 beta version of the game, the player had to unlock this mission like any other mission. In the final release, it's automatically unlocked and started immediately after the first mission, "Welcome to Panau ." This is similar to the 2nd and 3rd missions of Just Cause 1, which also happened in succession. *This is the only mission where you can enter the casino's overpass tunnel through the roof. Any other time, you would have to enter through the large windows on the sides of the overpass tunnel. *Presumably, Jade Tan's weapon of choice is the Revolver. It is the only time she is seen carrying a weapon in the cutscene where Rico Rodriguez and Maria Kane arrive at Blaine's residence. *During the car chase, it is actually possible to destroy the MV V880s without firing any bullets. However, you will have to be very skillful with your grappler. *During the early part of the chase, you encounter any Wilforce jeep at a Roadblock. It does not give chase. The reason for this is unknown. *This mission is where MV V880s are featured most prominently, with five at Panau Falls Casino and nine featured in the pursuit. **Two starting out. **Third one outside of Kampung Hutan Hijau. **Fourth one before Bandar Baru Cina. **Two more come from that place. **The seventh one before you reach the very long bridge. **Eighth one where Blaine says "Okay, I'm taking a little detour. Hang on!" **The last one loses control (or commits suicide) by driving into a gas station. For some odd reason if you attempt to destroy it before it hits the gas station it seems to not take damage. Even grappling it to the ground and send it flying off somewhere else will still not dissuade it from driving into the gas station. Perhaps that particular AI was programmed to drive into it? ***Acting fast, it can be hijacked if you are extremely quick. It is possible to save that gas station from blowing up. *During the cutscene where Rico jumps into the overpass tunnel, a grenade is thrown and Rico tosses it back. Rico then says "All right. Now hold on tight!" Two grenades are thrown at him, which is the only time more than one grenade is thrown at him. *After you disarm the bombs, the music for a race begins to play. *By the end of this mission, you will have killed at least 8 soldiers. You will most likely have more than these stats since the Panau Military will be shooting at you this entire time. **In Welcome to Panau: ***The grunt that you pull down by the grappler (on that note, you have at least one fall kill). ***The two grunts that you have to kill after picking up the first memory card. ***The helicopter pilot that uniquely doesn't have a passenger. ***One elite, the soldier that has the 3rd memory card. ***Several soldiers while defending yourself. **In this mission: ***One Demolition Officer. ***The helicopter that you shoot down in this mission, or if you hijack the first one, you will have at least 10. *This is the first (and only) time Karl Blaine is an NPC. He appears again in a later mission, but only in a cutscene. **Presumably, his weapon of choice is the Pistol, since he is using it in gameplay and in the cutscenes. *On hardcore difficulty, the time to hack the bombs is significantly reduced than previous difficulty levels. On this difficulty, the time to hack the bombs is under 7 seconds. This is also not to mention the increased damage of all weapons wielded by the Panau Military. **The UH-10 Chippewas (if you want to hijack them) are also almost impossible to hijack. The quick-time event to punch the pilot three times lasts practically two seconds for every punch. *The time in this mission is broken **From the beginning of the mission to saving Karl in the overpass tunnel, the time is locked to 05:21 PM. **During the actual part where Karl has to be saved in the overpass tunnel, time somehow went back two minutes and locked at 05:19 PM. **After saving Karl to the end of the mission, time fast-forwarded to 07:23 AM. *There are several weapon crates that spawn during this mission that do not normally spawn there. **There is one SMG and one grenade weapon crate near the entrance to the casino. There is an additional submachine gun crate on the right tower (view from the road). There are also the two assault rifle weapon crates at the tops of the towers. **At the part where Blaine tells Rico to pull out his Saas PP12 Hogg, there is one assault rifle, one Submachine Gun, and one grenade weapon crate at that location. Gallery Casino Bust.jpg|The mission starting. Panau Falls Casino (grappling).jpg|Grapple to the top. Casino Bust (view from the top).png|Disarm the bombs. Casino Bust chase.jpg|Parachuting. Casino Bust (chase 2).jpg|Beta footage. Casino Bust (chase 3).jpg|Beta footage. Video mission Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 missions